onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderland
}} Wonderland is a world filled with strange and wondrous things, home to many adventures. It was once ruled over by several tyrannical monarchs, though it was eventually able to live up to its name upon the benevolent ascension of the White King and White Queen. History 'Before the Curse' }} A creature known as the Jabberwocky is imprisoned with the force of thousands of men. A little girl named Alice follows the White Rabbit down one of is portals and proceeds to have a series of adventures in Wonderland, before eventually returning home to Victorian England. When searching for a way to rid herself of her vindictive mother Cora, Regina receives help from Rumplestiltskin, who gifts her with a looking glass. He explains how it leads to a specific annoying realm, and Regina proceeds to use her newfound magical prowess to push her mother through it, into Wonderland. Cora proceeds to take over large parts of the land an establishes herself as the Queen of Hearts. Will Scarlet steals a looking glass from Maleficent so that he and his true love Anastasia can have a new start in Wonderland. Will and Ana jump through the looking glass portal but are very poor for very long, until they crash a royal ball where Ana meets the Red King. She later attempts to steal his crown jewels, only for him to end up proposing to her. }} Ana meets the Queen of Hearts who takes her under her wing, but she wedding. out running away with Will before the wedding. Cora puts a stop to this, ripping Will's heart out on request and making him her Knave of Hearts. She teaches Ana how to use magic, making her the villainous Red Queen that everyone comes to fear. Jefferson goes to Wonderland to steal something valuable from the March Hare, but his wife Priscilla ends up dying when running from the Hare's guards. Cyrus, a genie, is wished by his master to go as far from Agrabah as possible. He and his bottle end up stuck in a maze in Wonderland. Alice returns to Wonderland as a woman to find proof for her father that this place is real. Prince Henry contacts his wife Cora through the Magic Mirror, and she ends up being able to walk on through to the Enchanted Forest via the looking glass, thanks to him playing with magic that he doesn't understand. She ends up returning with a shrunken Henry in tow. }} Will continues to act as Cora's Knave, eventually subduing the "highly dangerous" Alice. She agrees to retrieve his heart from the Queen's vault if he stops trying to kill her, and she succeeds... though she holds onto his heart to make him help her find the proof she needs. She ends up giving it back due to guilt though he helps her anyway, aiding her in kidnapping the White Rabbit. Alice is running from the Queen's guards and uses part of the Caterpillar's magic mushroom to shrink herself, happening upon Cyrus' bottle and going on inside. The two of them meet and it's practically love at first sight. Alice sets the Rabbit free, apologizing, while Cyrus explains to her the rules of wishing on a genie. Regina uses Jefferson to get her to Wonderland so that she can save her father; she succeeds, but ends up abandoning him without any means of escape. He is brought before the Queen of Hearts who tasks him with getting a magic hat to work, and he spends years trying to make one which eventually drives him mad. }} Alice and Cyrus go to a tavern and learn more about one another; he goes on to teach her how to sword fight, and they end up sharing their first kiss. They fall deeply in love, but soon Cyrus thinks it's time for her to make her wishes so that she can move on from him like all masters do. She refuses to ever do so, and the two of them end up burying his bottle someplace safe. Will spends time moping around Wonderland, sleeping with Silvermist and stealing with Lizard. He ends up owing a large debt to the Caterpillar and so he flees. ("Trust Me"/"Forget Me Not"/"The Serpent") As a couple, Alice and Cyrus have many adventures together. One night they are ambushed by genie hunters and Alice is injured. Cyrus takes her to Mrs. Rabbit for healing, and gets scolded by the White Rabbit for endangering Alice. He explains how Alice has always wanted a home, and so Cyrus makes an invisible one for them to come back to after the various other adventures they go on to have. }} Cyrus takes Alice to the Boiling Sea so that he can propose to her, and she accepts. However, the Red Queen soon arrives and pushes Cyrus off the cliff and into the sea, leading Alice to believe he's dead. In actuality, he was caught by Jafar, who's been hunting the genie for years. Alice leaves Wonderland again to commiserate the "loss" of Cyrus. Regina sends Captain Hook to Wonderland to assassinate her mother, but Hook and the Queen of Hearts end up forging an alliance and leaving Wonderland together to enact a sinister plot of their own. The Mad Hatter is the only known soul taken from Wonderland when Regina's Dark Curse hits. 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} Alice and Will return to Wonderland to find Cyrus, who's locked away in Jafar's dungeon, after it's reported by the White Rabbit that he's alive. As it turns out, the Red Queen blackmailed the Rabbit into getting Alice back as part of a plot she has with Jafar. Jafar goes hunting for Cyrus' bottle based on false information planted by Alice, all so that she could learn who she was up against. When she and Will go to the bottle's real location though, it's gone, stolen by the Red Queen. Alice and Will go hunting for the Forget-Me-Knot so that they can learn who took the bottle, while Jafar and the Red Queen figure out a way to get Alice to make her wishes. They send a Bandersnatch after her but she kills it, and then uses the Knot to see that the White Rabbit betrayed her. Will ends up arrested and sentenced to a public execution by Jafar and the Red Queen so that everyone can know the price of helping Alice in Wonderland. Alice ends up freeing him with the help of Lizard, but Jafar apprehends her and Will and forces her to make her wishes. When he starts killing Will, Alice wishes that if the Knave of Hearts dies then she too dies, for Jafar needs her alive if he's to go ahead with his plan. He turns Will to stone though, a fate worse than death. }} The Red Queen approaches Alice so that she can help her search for magic dust. They end up finding it and Anastasia uses it to free Will. Alice uses some of her own to unveil Jafar's palace, from which Cyrus has just escaped. On the way to find Cyrus, Alice ends up in the Boro Grove where she forgets who she is; Will is able to track her down and snap her out of it, while Ana spends her time tracking down Cyrus, who jumps from the edge of a floating island. Jafar brings Alice's father, Edwin, to Wonderland and disguises himself as him to fool Alice. When this plot fails, he simply threatens to kill Edwin so that Alice will be forced to use her second wish, which she does. Cyrus wakes up on a beach, intent on finding Alice. Alice and Cyrus continue to search for one another and end up meeting at their old invisible home. However, Jafar has sent out a storm to kill the Red Queen, who admits that she only allied herself with him because he wants to break the laws of magic, and she thought she could change the past and make it so that Will still loves her. She ends up deflecting the storm with Cyrus' bottle, but the lightning hits Will and he begins to die... as does Alice, due to her first wish. Will, to whom Alice promised her third wish, wishes to end Alice's suffering. Not only is she saved, but Cyrus is free of being a genie. Of course, that also means that Will is now the genie of the bottle. }} Will is found by Lizard, who ends up dying thanks to her wishes. Ana is kidnapped by villagers who despise her and Alice and Cyrus have to save her. She becomes Will's new master when he's found, and Cyrus learns that Jafar has his brothers Taj and Rafi (who are also genies) captive. Jafar frees the Jabberwocky. Ana and Will are captured by the Jabberwocky and the former is forced to make all her wishes while being tortured. Meanwhile, Alice and Cyrus journey to the Well of Wonders where Alice learns that Cyrus became a genie because he stole waters from the Nyx. Jafar needs Will's heart in his chest if he's to start casting the spell to break the laws of magic. Alice and Cyrus go to Storybrooke so that they can get it before he does, but Jafar ends up stealing it back. He can't kill Alice and Cyrus though, for his staff suddenly protects him. Cyrus realizes that Jafar's staff is actually a transfigured version of his mother Amara. At the same time, Will's heart is placed back into his chest and he's forced to watch Anastasia get stabbed. }} Jafar promises to break the laws of magic and bring back Anastasia if Will steals his staff back from Alice and Cyrus. Will tries to do just this but fails, and a rebellious Jabberwocky decides to help them stop Jafar. Amara is freed and does battle with him while Cyrus tries to free his brothers, but Jafar stabs Cyrus so that Amara will be forced to help him break the laws of magic in order to save him. The spell is cast. Jafar and Amara are now the most powerful sorcerers ever; while Jafar uses his power to make his father love him so that he can then kill him, Amara uses hers to save Cyrus after she and Alice get him someplace safe. Jafar, who re-traps the Jabberwocky, raises an army of the dead while Alice rounds up people who wish to stop him, and ends up kidnapped by him. He threatens to change her past if she doesn't tell him where Amara and Cyrus are now heading, but a resurrected Anastasia - who now loves Jafar - is the one to spill the beans. The spell she's under is broken by a kiss of true love by Will, and she sets Alice free to go stop Jafar. She heads him off at the Well of Wonders where Amara tries to return the water Cyrus stole for her. She dies, and Jafar prevents the water from being returned to the Nyx because that would mean the curse of the genies breaks and his newfound powers would disappear. The Nyx doesn't take too kindly to this and turns Jafar into a genie, freeing all the others and allowing for a happy ending. 'After the Third Curse' Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} After Alice and Cyrus go back to Victorian England to get married, Will and Anastasia remain in Wonderland to fix the mess left behind by Jafar. They end up marrying themselves, and become the White King and the White Queen - the benevolent rulers that Wonderland has been in need of these many, many years. According to Alice, who writes all of her adventures down in a book to read to her and Cyrus' daughter years later, the two of them are able to fill the land with wonder once again. When Alice's daughter asks if these stories are true, Alice assures her that they are. The little girl points out that some of the things her mother described are impossible, but Alice states that anything's possible in Wonderland. The White Rabbit makes a short trip from his homeland to witness this lovely scene. Category:Worlds